


A Family Affair

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy Scares, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Part two to this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938297 but it isn't necessary to read.Peter wasn’t exactly planning on continuing this… thing, he has with Tony when he had sex with him the first time, but he also wasn’t planning on how much he craved his aunt’s boyfriend in the days following. Almost a week after the first incident, Peter feigned sick at school just so he could come home and see if Tony had left for work yet. He hadn’t, and because Peter isn’t known for his tact or his ability to think through things before he acts, he had his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and his tongue down his throat before he’d even said “hello”.Not that Tony would have turned him down.





	A Family Affair

Peter wasn’t exactly planning on continuing this… thing, he has with Tony when he had sex with him the first time, but he also wasn’t planning on how much he craved his aunt’s boyfriend in the days following. Almost a week after the first incident, Peter feigned sick at school just so he could come home and see if Tony had left for work yet. He hadn’t, and because Peter isn’t known for his tact or his ability to think through things before he acts, he had his arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and his tongue down his throat before he’d even said “hello”.

Not that Tony would have turned him down.

It has been nearly three months now, and Peter finds himself creeping into May’s bedroom late at night to coax Tony into his own bedroom a few times a week. Half the time Tony has already fucked May and won’t be getting hard again, but he happily allows Peter to use his body as an outlet for release. On nights like those he is more present to correct Peter’s technique, so it works out for the best.

Weekends are difficult because May is home all day, and Peter can’t meet her eyes when the three of them are in the same room, but she doesn’t push the issue. The only time Peter and Tony have alone time over the weekends are the rare occasions that May needs to go out.

Like today.

“I’m going to the store, want anything?” May chirps one Saturday morning, walking into the living room where Peter lies across the couch watching TV. 

“Gummy bears?” Peter asks, smiling sweetly.

“Got it.” May says as she turns to leave. “Keep Tony out of trouble until I get back.” She says with a chuckle as she closes the door.

Peter smirks, murmuring, “Got it.” Peter is able to wait a full minute before he hops off the couch, trotting into May’s bedroom and crawling under the blankets, crowding himself into Tony’s sleeping body. Peter’s body heats up when he realizes Tony is naked.

“Mm, hey baby.” Tony murmurs tiredly, not opening his eyes. “Back so soon?”

“It’s me.” Peter says quietly, nosing himself into Tony’s neck. He smells like a mix of his cologne and May’s shampoo. Peter tries not to overthink why that has goosebumps rising on his neck.

Tony peeks his eyes open, smiling. “Oh, hey baby.”

Peter giggles and rolls with his back to Tony, sighing quietly as Tony pulls him into his chest. “May just left for the store.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you want to do while she’s gone?”

Peter doesn’t respond right away, but finally says, “Uh, well, I was actually thinking we could try something different.”

Tony pecks kisses at the back of Peter’s neck, slipping his hand up Peter’s shirt lazily. “What did you have in mind?”

“I want you to fuck me, I think.” Peter says quietly. “Now.”

“Probably want to wait for May to be at work for all that, kid.” Tony says, sliding his hand back down Peter’s body to slip into the waistband of his sweat pants. “But if you’re just needing to get off, I can help you with that.”

Peter hums softly when Tony’s hand wraps around his half-hard cock, stroking him indolently. “But it always takes May forever to shop, you know that. We’d have plenty of time. Please?”

Tony snorts. “You know I can’t tell you ‘no’ when you ask so sweetly.” Tony rolls over and grabs the lube off of the nightstand, turning back to see Peter kicking his bottoms off childishly. Tony quirks a brow. “Here?”

Peter blinks. “Yeah?”

“In May’s bed? Where I fuck her?”

“You fuck her on the couch, too.” Peter counters playfully, but his reddening cheeks give him away.

Tony smirks, crawling between Peter’s legs. “Do you get off on this? On fucking the same cock your aunt does, in the same bed your aunt does?” Peter doesn’t answer, and he doesn’t have to, he averted eyes saying everything Tony needs to know. “It’s gonna be easier with your ass in the air. Get on your knees for me, Pete.”

Peter turns onto his hands and knees, keening softly when Tony pushes his chest into the bed.

“Go ahead and get comfortable, this part takes a minute.” Tony says darkly, rubbing a slick, experimental finger over Peter’s hole. “What made you change your mind?”

Peter huffs a soft moan when Tony presses a finger inside. “You always seem to really like it, so I ah… I tried it. On myself. With my fingers.”

Tony moves his wrist slowly, chuckling at how Peter is already pushing back for more. “Naughty boy.” Tony makes quick work of stretching Peter out, purposefully avoiding Peter’s spot as he works up to three fingers. Peter writhes beneath them, all wispy breaths and twitchy muscles, grinding himself back onto Tony’s fingers like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. “Think you’re ready?”

Peter nods vigorously, swallowing. He resists a whine when Tony removes his fingers, gasping quietly when they are replaced by Tony’s slick cock.

“Shit.” Tony sighs, rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles over Peter’s lower back. “So tight for me.”

“Tighter than May?”

Tony can’t see Peter’s face, but if his voice is anything to go by, he can only be smirking deviously. “Much tighter. Not better, but tighter.”

Peter twists his head back to look at Tony, unable to hide his hurt tone. “It’s worse?”

“Oh, no.” Tony assures gently. “Just different. If you ever fuck a pussy, you’ll get it.”

Peter nods slowly returns his head to the pillow, pushing himself back on Tony. “You can move.”

“Alright.” Tony grabs Peter by the hips, pulling back slightly. “Listen, you’ve got to tell me before you come so I can catch it for you. Do not come on these sheets.”

Peter keens as Tony starts thrusting shallowly. “You know I’m better at warning you now. I don’t even have to wear a condom anymore.”

Tony’s mind immediately goes to only three days ago, remembering how Peter got wound a little too tight during foreplay and spilled onto one of the couch cushions without warning, probably because he himself didn’t even realize he was so close. Tony decides that it is better not to mention that, instead saying, “Yeah, well, we are working against the clock here. We won’t have time to fix any… accidents.”

“Shut up,” Peter whines. “I’ll tell you, just fuck me, please.”

Tony picks up the pace at that, going a little harder than he might should, but Peter is unbothered, panting hotly into the pillow. Tony leans further over Peter’s body, aiming for Peter’s prostate and hitting spot on.

“Tony!” Peter yelps, his body jolting at the feeling. “Harder, do that harder!”

Tony traps his bottom lip between his teeth, still not over how hot it is that Peter has started calling him by his first name in bed. He doesn’t keep Peter waiting, immediately snapping his hips with more force.

As Tony suspected, Peter isn’t lasting very long. Between the new position, the thrill of the possibility of being caught, and Peter apparently being aroused at the idea of this happening in May’s bed, Tony is ready when he hears Peter’s sounds start to taper off. “Getting close?”

Peter seems to startle out of a haze, nodding tightly. “Uh-huh.”

Tony allows the “I told you so” in his head to go unsaid, and her reaches around Peter’s body to cup his palm around his head. “You’re good, whenever you’re ready.” Tony smiles when Peter’s body immediately draws tight. Slight movement out of the corner of his eye catches his attention, and the soft gasp he hears directly after has Tony wrenching his head around to see May in the doorway, hand over her mouth.

Fuck.

“What the fuck are you doing!?”

Tony only vaguely registers Peter’s whine as he hops off the bed, backing May out of the room and speaking quickly. “Listen, don’t be mad at Peter, alright? He’s just a kid, I should have told him no.”

May looks down at Tony cock, erect and obscene between them. Her eyes then gaze over Tony’s shoulder, looking at Peter in her bed, staring back at her with a mortified expression. May exhales slowly and steps around Tony, making her way into the bedroom.

“May, seriously,” Tony starts, following close behind her. “This isn’t his fault, don’t-“

There is a beat of stiff silence, followed by a thin sound emerging from Peter.

Peter stares with wide eyes at May’s hand on his cock, cutting his gaze at her. “Wha-?”

May shuts down Peter’s question by pressing a kiss to his lips, effectively muting him for a few seconds.

Tony swallows. All those times May lamented on how little she wanted Peter to have sex and how close their relationship is suddenly clicking. Watching the way Peter sinks into May’s mouth has Tony releasing the breath he had been holding.

Pulling away from Peter’s mouth and looking at Tony, May murmurs, “Why don’t you pick up where you left off, and I will just join in?”

Tony gaps his mouth when May starts to undress, returning to the bed and signaling Peter to return to their original position. Tony enters him again, Peter’s dire noise reminding him where exactly they were when May came in. “He is… very close. And we stopped using condoms weeks ago, so we don’t have any.” Tony warns, ignoring the shocked look Peter throws him. Tony forgot to mention that he and Peter weren’t the only ones not using protection.

“He can just pull out, like you do.” May says, encouraging Peter upright into Tony’s chest and moving on her hands and knees in front of him. “I understand if he can’t make it very long. He’s young, the experience will only help him.”

“He’s really not very good at gauging when he will come, May.”

Peter blushes at the amused smirk May sends him. “Yes I am! I can gauge it fine!”

Outnumbered and tired of being the voice of reason, Tony sighs. “Alright, fine.”

Peter sucks in a short breath when May backs into him, the heat of her entrance pressed against his head. One of his hands holds onto her hip while his other steadies his cock, and he makes a choked sound as he pushes in. “Oh god…”

Tony huffs a small laugh when Peter tips his head back to rest on his shoulder, obviously trying to get a handle on himself. He presses a kiss to Peter’s ear, whispering, “Does she feel better than me?”

Peter shakes his head, opening his mouth to respond, but a moan replaces whatever he would have said. May’s hips swirl impatiently against him, and he uses her hips as leverage to start driving himself into her.

May sighs into the movement, rocking herself back onto Peter’s cock. Peter moves with surprising skill, tilting his hips until he has found her g-spot.

Hearing May’s breath hitch sharply followed by a low noise of approval has Peter’s hair standing on end, and only encourages him to move faster. Tony starts to move carefully behind him, and soon they find a steady rhythm. Between the slick heat of May’s pussy, Tony’s cock rubbing his spot just right, and the pressure from his failed orgasm never truly dying down, a huge portion of Peter’s effort is being used not to lose it less than three minutes in.

“Peter, god, you’re fucking me so good, baby.” May gasps, pushing her hips back harder to meet Peter’s thrusts. His fingers dig into her skin and May keens at the sharp snaps of Peter’s hips that follow.

May’s maternal tone has Peter falling immediately silent, and the natural impulse to slam himself into the warm embrace of May’s body is too strong for Peter to fight.

“Dammit, kid.” Tony grunts, Peter’s orgasm hitting him before even Tony could catch it. Tony snatches Peter’s hips back, but it is clearly too late, white oozing out of May’s opening as Peter’s last few pulses land over her ass.

Peter is stiff in Tony’s arms, watching May roll onto her back with panic in his eyes.

May sits up and inspects the damage, sighing. “Okay, you weren’t kidding.”

“Nope.” Tony murmurs, carefully pushing Peter’s body to sit on the bed. Tony looks at his face, frowning at its ghostly white appearance. Moving his eyes back to May, Tony smirks. “Does this mean I finally get to come in you, too?”

The tension leaves Peter’s body at May’s laugh, smiling sheepishly when May looks at him.

“I really don’t see why not.” May chuckles. “Go wash up.”

Peter watches Tony leave, his face heating up when he is alone with May. “I’m ah, I’m sorry for… that.”

“It’s okay.” May says gently. “Tony will get some Plan B, but it doesn’t need to become a habit.”

Peter blinks, the implication that this might ever happen again causing heat to flare in his stomach. He is searching his brain for something to say when May scoots herself up the bed, lying against the headboard.

“Come here.” May says softly, caressing Peter’s face when he crawls between her legs.

Peter can’t maintain eye contact, looking down to May’s pussy, still grotesquely wet with come. “You didn’t come, did you?”

May quirks a brow as she pulls off Peter’s shirt, tossing it to the floor. “No.”

Peter slips two fingers inside May’s entrance, still not quite used to the difference in texture, but certainly not bothered by it. Peter hooks his fingers carefully, looking to May’s eyes shyly. “Does it- do girls come this way?”

“Some can, but I can’t.” May says, pulling Peter’s other hand to her mouth. May slides his thumb over her tongue, wetting it before directing it to her clit. “Rub right there, small circles.” May squints at the pressure Peter applies, holding his hand again to guide the motion. “Not so hard.”

By the time Tony returns, May’s head is tipped back against the headboard, Peter’s eyes hyper focused on the working of his fingers in her pussy and thumb rubbing over her clit. Little “perfect, perfect”s fall from May’s mouth. Tony eases closer, careful not to distract either of them before May is crying out, hands gripping the sheets as her hips jerk against Peter’s hands. When May sinks down into the bed and Peter sits back on his haunches, Tony climbs back in bed. He easily slots himself between May’s legs, kissing her roughly.

Peter licks his lips when Tony adjusts his hips and sighs quietly, already rolling into May’s body. “I thought it was too sensitive to keep having sex after you come?”

The soft, concerned tone of Peter’s question has Tony smiling as he trails kisses down May’s neck. “No, that’s just for me. I am too sensitive after I come to keep going. May isn’t”

“Oh…” Peter murmurs.

May moans softly as Tony’s hips gain speed, hooking her legs behind his. A warm hand caresses her breast, calloused thumb rubbing at her nipple. May sighs at the touch, welcoming Tony’s mouth on hers when it returns.

Peter watches, jaw slack, for what feels like hours. In reality, it is only about ten minutes, but Peter is insanely turned on by Tony’s ability to hold out without even breaking a sweat. He even managed to get May off a second time, smoothing his fingers over her clit while he fucked her like it was nothing. Peter is rock hard between his legs again, but doesn’t dare touch himself, not wanting to cause a distraction.

May slides her hands up Tony’s chest as she pants, whispering hotly in his ear, “You getting close?”

Tony chuckles darkly. “I can be, if you’re almost done.”

May tips her head in Peter’s direction. “It looks like he needs a little help over there.”

Peter blushes when Tony looks at him, suddenly feeling exposed. Tony’s gentle smile has him calming down, though, and the wink he sends him has arousal spiking in his groin.

“Are you ready to fill this pussy with your come?” May growls quietly.

“Fuck, yeah.” Tony groans. He moves his hips in tighter thrusts, gripping the headboard to steady himself. Tony finally spills with a heavy gust of breath, groaning as he rides out his orgasm in the heat of May’s body.

Peter swallows dryly, watching with great interest as Tony pulls out. Peter is surprised to see that nothing is spilling back out, and it occurs to him that Tony was able to plant it deeper because of his size. May beckons him over before he can think about it any longer.

“Don’t worry about trying to hold it.” May says, smiling at Peter warmly.

Peter is thankful for the permission as soon as he inserts himself, his brain going offline almost instantly. May’s pussy is hot, and Peter’s cock is surrounded in Tony’s release upon entering. Peter whimpers quietly.

Tony runs a hand down Peter’s back when he starts to move, his thrusts sloppy despite himself. “Ohh, poor Petey, close already?”

Peter nods, too busy chasing his orgasm to catch the playful mock. Peter buries his face in May’s neck, panting hot breaths over her skin as his movements become faster and even less calculated. “Oh, oh, fuck-!”

May wraps her legs around the back of Peter’s thighs, encouraging the short, urgent canting of his hips. “That’s right, just like that. You come whenever you’re ready.”

Peter shouts wetly with the force of his second orgasm, planting himself as deep as his cock will reach and spending. He can feel the fluid of Tony’s come move around him as his cock pulses, more of his own seed joining the mix.

Tony helps Peter dismount, easing him down on the bed and giving him a soft kiss. “You good?”

Peter huffs a small laugh, cheeks ruddy as he nods. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

Tony rolls off the bed, moving to lean over May and give her a kiss, too. “How about you?”

“I’m fine.” May says, sitting up. “Seriously though, go get that Plan B. Now.” May smirks playfully. “I’ll start lunch.”

“Right, good idea. Condoms, too?”

“Condoms, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/
> 
> Disclaimer: In this fic it is implied that May and Peter’s close relationship is a sign of May’s sexual attraction to Peter. I don’t think that about May and Peter’s relationship in the MCU movies, and am not trying to imply that close relationships = sexual relationships. I am just lazy and that was an easy plot point to use.


End file.
